


Rainy

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, Couch Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Kuroko listened to the rain pouring, and more importantly, Murasakibara's steady breathing.





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> My 40th knb fic after forever? Here we go

Murasakibara is lazy, and that might be the one thing Kuroko dislikes about him. Well, there's his constant snacking, along with his attitude for basketball, but he doesn't want to focus on that now. Kuroko listened to the rain pouring, and more importantly, Murasakibara's steady breathing. 

“I don't wanna hurt you, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara repeated, large hands holding Kuroko's waist. He said it a million times, and yet Kuroko persisted, doing all the work himself. The only time Murasakibara would agree to have sex is if Kuroko was on top, riding him. 

“You won't.” Kuroko hummed, arms holding on for dear life. He lowered himself on Murasakibara's cock, his breath hitching as it entered him. “M-Mura-kun… I…” It can barely fit. Kuroko's eyes watered with tears, and he chuckled. 

“I told you…” Murasakibara muttered, a whimper leaving his lips as Kuroko began moving. “Wait, Kuro-chin, stop that...” his grip on Kuroko tightened. He didn't expect it to feel good - everything about it felt better than what he thought. To Kuroko's small body moving gently, the moans coming from his lips, and the quiet atmosphere around them, Murasakibara needed more. “Go… Go all the way, Kuro-chin.” 

Kuroko nodded. “I'll try,” he said, and lowered himself again, lips parting to moan uncontrollably. The generous amount of lube helped Kuroko, but the size stretched out in ways he couldn't imagine. Murasakibara helped by having his large hands on Kuroko's ass, guiding him down. “Murasakibara-kun, it's…” his lover’s cock filled him up good. He touched his stomach and felt a bulge, another moan spilling out.

“Oh… you look so cute, Kuro-chin…” Murasakibara smiled, wiping the sweat of Kuroko’s pale face. “I can't resist it anymore.” and he leaned down to kiss Kuroko, helping him move by holding onto his body. 

It’s hard to focus with Murasakibara's entire cock in him. Kuroko felt it throb against his insides, brushing past his sweet spot. His lips quivered in response, unable to make any words come out. More rain poured outside, hitting the windows gently. Kuroko gulped and went faster, mouth watering. He grew used to the size, and it allowed him to move freely, hands gripping Murasakibara's shirt. Every single time his cock hit Kuroko, he whimpered, so close to finishing. His own cock throbbed, waiting for someone to touch it. 

“Murasakibara-kun, please… can you touch me?”

Murasakibara kept quiet, a few grunts here and there. With his small boyfriend in his hold, he lazily smiled and nodded. As Kuroko bounced and whimpered, Murasakibara gripped his cock, stroking it.

Kuroko's back arched in pleasure, panting. “I'm close… I'm so close, Mura-kun…” he couldn't take the sensation of Murasakibara's cock in him and the stimulation given to him. Kuroko paused, eyes fluttering as Murasakibara's huge hand jerked him off. His moans picked up, loud, without shame. His legs trembled when Murasakibara rubbed his head, holding his waist. Kuroko came soon after, gasping. 

“So cute, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara smiled, lifting Kuroko up so he can rest on the couch.

“Wait, what are you…!” Kuroko watched Murasakibara spread his legs, re-entering him slowly yet impatiently. His cock filled Kuroko up again, the bulge resurfacing. Murasakibara thrusts, hitting Kuroko's sweet spot again. Kuroko trembled, his body writhing with sensitivity. 

Murasakibara smiled again, groaning. He kept thrusting, relishing Kuroko's moans and cries. Kuroko gripped the couch, nails dragging on it, and came again. Murasakibara followed, pausing his thrusts to fill Kuroko up. He pulled out after, panting. 

“Sorry, Kuro-chin… Did I overdo it?” 

With his body sore, Kuroko sighed but nodded no. “I'm fine, Murasakibara-kun.” 

“I don't believe you…” Murasakibara stood up. “Wait here. I'm gonna clean you.” he pressed a kiss on Kuroko's head before leaving to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels. 

Kuroko noticed the rain stopped when Murasakibara came back.

“I'm a little tired, Kuro-chin,” he yawned, wiping Kuroko's body, and then himself. “And hungry.”

“Me too.” Kuroko chuckled. “Can we go to bed?” 

Murasakibara lifted Kuroko up, taking him to the bed, but not before grabbing a bag of chips. The rain came back later on as they slept.


End file.
